


Scoprire nuovi orizzonti

by Obsydian



Series: Love in wartime [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I due si avviarono verso la Normandy lentamente, con passo quasi incerto. Non riuscivano a smettere di lanciarsi occhiate furtive, senza mai riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo per più di qualche frazione di secondo. Si sentivano come due ragazzini, persi nelle sensazioni che stavano provando, entrambi consapevoli che quello che stava succedendo avrebbe cambiato per sempre le loro vite, entrambi consapevoli che era la prima volta che provavano qualcosa del genere per un altro uomo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoprire nuovi orizzonti

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la seconda parte della serie. Si svolge subito dopo la prima parte, Kaidan e Shepard iniziano a comprendere i reali sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altro e... beh, buona lettura ;-)

I due si avviarono verso la Normandy lentamente, con passo quasi incerto. Non riuscivano a smettere di lanciarsi occhiate furtive, senza mai riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo per più di qualche frazione di secondo. Si sentivano come due ragazzini, persi nelle sensazioni che stavano provando, entrambi consapevoli che quello che stava succedendo avrebbe cambiato per sempre le loro vite, entrambi consapevoli che era la prima volta che provavano qualcosa del genere per un altro uomo.

Certo, erano due uomini adulti, con le proprie esperienze alle spalle, due militari abituati a combattere quotidianamente, a conoscere la disciplina e a reprimere i propri istinti, se necessario. Se necessario. Ma non vi era alcuna condizione ostativa per quello che stava nascendo tra loro… a patto che continuassero a condurre le operazioni militari con lo stesso impegno di prima – e su questo non vi era alcun dubbio – nulla aveva ragione di frenare questo fuoco che stava dirompendo in loro. Tra loro. Era un’onda di energia quella che si era creata tra loro, ora che i sentimenti erano stati dichiarati, qualcosa di palpabile quasi tangibilmente.

Solo quella stessa mattina erano due amici che si conoscevano da anni, con un rapporto cameratesco, confidenti, ma nulla più.. e adesso.. cos’erano adesso? La confusione balenava negli sguardi di entrambi, confusione mescolata irrefrenabilmente al desiderio fisico, puro, istintivo, che non lasciava scampo.

Quando raggiunsero l’ascensore della Normandy trassero un sospiro di sollievo, sorridendosi. Non avevano incontrato nessuno, e per fortuna. Chiunque in questo momento si sarebbe accorto che tra loro era successo qualcosa, nessuno dei due poteva o voleva frenare queste emozioni così intense e i loro occhi erano lo specchio di quello che stavano provando.

Non appena varcata la soglia della cabina di Shepard si lasciarono sfuggire un sorriso quasi imbarazzato. Per la prima volta da quando avevano confessato quello che provavano si trovavano da soli. Sentivano un bisogno immenso di parlare, di raccontarsi da quanto tempo avevano capito di provare qualcosa di diverso dall’amicizia l’uno per l’altro, di raccontarsi qualsiasi cosa passasse loro per la testa.

Ma c’era anche qualcos’altro di cui sentivano un bisogno travolgente. Un bisogno incontrollabile di sentire il contatto dell’altro sulla propria pelle. Di provare il calore dei loro corpi a contatto. Di toccare quelle labbra su cui lo sguardo finiva inevitabilmente per posarsi.

Kaidan aveva già provato attrazione fisica per dei ragazzi. Per lui era più naturale, sapeva come seguire l’istinto e lasciare che il proprio corpo si adeguasse al suo desiderio, anche nei confronti di un altro uomo.

Per Shepard era diverso. Lui non aveva mai provato un’attrazione del genere per un uomo. Si sentiva felice, le emozioni che stava provando erano veramente annientanti.. si sentiva eccitato fisicamente, l’attrazione che provava per Kaidan era innegabile, era il suo corpo a decidere per lui. Ma si sentiva anche disorientato… per la prima volta non sapeva cosa fare. Il suo istinto gli suggeriva come muoversi ma l’inesperienza lo frenava.. si sentiva impacciato, quasi timido. Lui, il Comandante Shepard, imbarazzato e titubante come un adolescente! Un sorriso affiorò sulle sue labbra a questo pensiero, mentre i suoi occhi si allacciarono a quelli del compagno. Beh, del resto per lui, di fatto, questa era la prima volta. La prima volta con un uomo, la prima volta con qualcuno per cui provava qualcosa di così travolgente.

Kaidan rispose al sorriso e si avvicinò lentamente a lui, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Forse era stato il fatto di negare i propri sentimenti anche a se stesso, forse erano la sicurezza e il conforto di trovarsi in una situazione del genere con qualcuno per cui il desiderio era totale, mentale e fisico, qualcuno in cui la fiducia stessa era assoluta, ma ogni secondo che passava Kaidan sentiva la naturalezza prendere il posto dell’imbarazzo e della confusione. 

Con delicatezza posò una mano sul viso di Shepard, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Shepard per un attimo non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo e abbassò il suo, guardando lateralmente con noncuranza.. per poi risollevare gli occhi e sorridere, questa volta con meno timidezza. Una risata soffocata sfuggì dalle labbra di entrambi, poi Kaidan avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Shepard. L’istinto prese completamente il sopravvento, la razionalità, l’addestramento di anni e il regolamento dell’Alleanza sfumarono nel nulla e le sue labbra si posarono su quelle del suo Comandante. Il suo cuore perse un colpo, letteralmente, il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, l’unica sensazione che riusciva a percepire era quella delle labbra dell’altro sulle sue, il suo respiro, il lieve pizzicore della sua barba appena accennata. 

Shepard intuì quello che Kaidan aveva in mente nel momento stesso in cui lo aveva visto avvicinarsi a lui con quello sguardo acceso nei suoi occhi, con quel sorriso leggermente incurvato. Per una frazione di secondo sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi.. l’idea di avere un contatto fisico con Kaidan lo elettrizzava e paralizzava allo stesso tempo. Poi la sensazione della sua mano sul suo viso.. la sua mano emanava un calore incredibile. I biotici avevano la temperatura più alta del normale, per la prima volta lo sperimentava letteralmente sulla sua pelle. Involontariamente chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alla sensazione delle labbra dell’altro sulle sue. Una sensazione stranissima, quella di baciare un uomo! Percepire la sensazione di una ruvidità a cui non era abituato era strano, frastornante ma bello. Molto bello. 

Per qualche secondo restarono immobili, immersi in un bacio puro, casto, quasi a voler suggellare quello che, ormai era palese per entrambi, era sfociato in qualcosa di molto più profondo della semplice amicizia. Poi Shepard dischiuse leggermente le labbra, quasi ad invitare Kaidan ad approfondire quel contatto. Le mani di Kaidan si appoggiarono sul collo dell’altro, in atteggiamento di desiderio ma anche protettivo, mentre quelle di Shepard, quasi tremanti, si portarono dalle spalle di Kaidan a percorrergli la curva della schiena. 

Kaidan colse l’invito di Shepard.. si sentiva eccitato come raramente gli era successo, raramente aveva desiderato qualcuno con quell’intensità. Lasciò che la punta della sua lingua scivolasse sulle labbra dell’altro, percorrendone il contorno lentamente, mentre senza quasi rendersene conto gli avvicinò il suo corpo ancora di più. Ora poteva sentire chiaramente quanto anche Shepard fosse eccitato. La sua erezione premeva percettibilmente contro la sua coscia e, a quel contatto, spinse il bacino contro la coscia di Shepard, in modo da fargli avvertire la sua risposta. La sua lingua si fece spazio tra le labbra dischiuse di Shepard, sempre lentamente, frenando l’urgenza di lasciarsi del tutto sopraffare dal puro istinto. Si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto potesse essere sconvolgente questo per Shepard e voleva lasciargli tutto il tempo che gli fosse servito, non voleva forzarlo in alcun modo. 

Shepard, però, a dispetto della timidezza mostrata all’inizio, iniziava a scaldarsi in modo del tutto inaspettato. Quando sentì la lingua di Kaidan contro la sua si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato che provocò una scossa di piacere dritto nel ventre dell’altro, che sussultò e premette ancora di più, se possibile, il suo corpo contro quello di Shepard. 

Il bacio si fece sempre più profondo, la voglia di conoscersi più a fondo stava dirompendo in loro, le mani di entrambi si fecero più audaci e iniziarono ad esplorare i reciproci corpi con carezze sempre meno delicate. Quando ad entrambi mancò il respiro si staccarono e appoggiarono la fronte l’uno contro quella dell’altro, guardandosi negli occhi, il respiro leggermente affannato.

“Wow, Comandante!” un sorriso sensuale e innocente allo stesso tempo si stampò sulle labbra di Kaidan “sto scoprendo qualcosa che mi piace. Davvero tanto!”

“Lo stesso vale per me, Maggiore Alenko” rispose l’altro con un sorriso altrettanto sensuale. Un lieve rossore gli coloriva le guance, questa volta non per l’imbarazzo.

I due si erano allontanati leggermente con la parte superiore del busto, il contatto dei loro corpi solo lievemente allentato, non riuscivano a staccarsi del tutto. Le mani di Shepard non si muovevano dalla curva lombare della schiena di Kaidan. Come poteva tanta perfezione appartenere ad una persona sola? Come aveva potuto reprimere il suo istinto e rinunciare a tutto questo per tanto tempo?

Kaidan prese una mano del compagno e lo tirò leggermente per far sì che lo seguisse. Shepard alzò interrogativo un sopracciglio e, incespicando leggermente per il movimento inaspettato, lo seguì. Il suo cuore continuava a battere troppo velocemente, il respiro accelerato gli dava la sensazione di rischiare di perdere il controllo da un momento all’altro. 

I due si sedettero sul letto, leggermente di sbieco per potersi fronteggiare, le mani ancora intrecciate, il sorriso che non accennava a spegnersi sui loro volti. 

“Allora Kaidan, da quanto mi nascondevi di avere un secondo fine con me?” una risata roca, lo sguardo deciso, la sottile ironia di Shepard non mancò di evidenziarsi anche in un contesto come questo.

“Ehi Shepard, potrei anche offendermi!” rise di rimando Kaidan. Fece una pausa, un sospiro, ma la risposta a questa domanda l’aveva già cercata lui stesso da tempo.

“Da quanto tempo, Shepard? Da dopo Horizon.. Quando ti ho visto che lasciavi il pianeta, dopo che ho realizzato di averti lasciato da solo a combattere quell’inferno… ho capito subito di avere preso la decisione più stupida della mia vita. Per cosa poi? Per il mio stupido orgoglio. Per non essermi fidato abbastanza di te. Per la paura che Cerberus ti avesse cambiato.  
Dopo quel giorno ho pensato tanto a te.. a noi. Ho pensato a tutto quello che avevamo vissuto insieme, alla verità di averti perso, ancora, dopo avere avuto la possibilità di lottare ancora al tuo fianco. In quel momento ho capito che qualcosa dentro di me era cambiato nei tuoi confronti.. la stretta allo stomaco che provavo ogni volta che pensavo a te, la nostalgia devastante dei momenti trascorsi insieme.. non erano cose che si provano per un amico. Non con quell’intensità…”

Shepard lo guardava attento, mentre cercava dentro di sé di capire quando per lui le cose fossero cambiate. Era successo tutto così inaspettatamente che adesso non sapeva dare una risposta neanche a se stesso.

“E poi.. ho iniziato a pensare a te.. in un modo in cui non mi era mai successo. Ecco..” leggermente imbarazzato mosse lo sguardo da quello di Shepard alle proprie ginocchia. Un sorriso timido e poi rispostò lo sguardo su quegli occhi blu oceano che gli regalavano un tremito ogni volta che li incrociava.

“Hai iniziato a pensare a me come, Maggiore?” sempre più a proprio agio Shepard stava lasciando decisamente che la sua ironia risbucasse ad allentare la tensione. Il suo sorriso era sempre più evidente e i suoi occhi rivelavano una sicurezza e una malizia che fecero venire la pelle d’oca a Kaidan. 

“Beh.. hai capito, no?”. Per assurdo in quel momento non riusciva proprio a sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro. Per quanta confidenza avesse con lui, per quanto avessero già abbattuto molte barriere, ma confessare i suoi desideri, rivelare che ormai erano anni che pensava a Shepard nei momenti di solitudine, a letto o sotto la doccia, mentre allentava la propria stessa tensione… quello proprio non riusciva ad ammetterlo senza sentirsi ancora imbarazzato.

“Anche io è da un bel po’ di tempo che ho capito che mi piacevi, Kaidan. E che quella per te era un’attrazione sessuale, oltre che mentale. Ho cercato di negarlo anche a me stesso per tanto, troppo tempo. Perché… mi spaventava. Avevo paura di perderti, avevo paura che per te non fosse lo stesso. E poi avevo paura.. perché.. non mi era mai successo prima. Ho avuto tante storie, con tante donne, anche con aliene. Ma non mi era mai capitato prima di sentirmi attratto da un uomo. Per quanto non abbia mai avuto pregiudizi, ma semplicemente non avevo mai trovato qualcuno che mi attraesse davvero. Non nel modo in cui mi attrai tu..” 

La sua mano raggiunse il suo mento e lo sollevò delicatamente. Rivelare certe sensazioni, certi pensieri che erano passati per la mente inconfessati, era indubbiamente frastornante, ma nell’insieme delle emozioni che stavano provando in quell’istante era.. perfetto.

Kaidan, rassicurato dalle affermazioni di Shepard, recuperò il suo coraggio.

“E cosa pensavi di me, Shepard?” il sorriso tornò a rischiarare i suoi occhi. Ora sentiva di potersi davvero lasciarsi andare a quelle sensazioni che lo stavano scuotendo come una tempesta di Noveria.

“Beh, Alenko.. pensavo che tu avessi tutta l’aria di avere già avuto esperienze con altri uomini. E che quindi.. avresti saputo cosa fare in determinati contesti!” questa volta la risata risuonò chiara e cristallina. Kaidan rispose con un altrettanto onesta e per niente imbarazzata risata.

“E avevi ragione, Comandante. Ma… ad essere sincero… non credere che abbia avuto poi tutta questa esperienza in merito. Ho avuto qualche.. incontro, quando studiavo all’Accademia. L’addestramento era molto duro e i momenti liberi estremamente noiosi… prima di conoscere Rahna, sai..” per un attimo sembrò perdersi nei ricordi, impenetrabile, come a volersi proteggere da qualcosa di doloroso.

“Continua..” 

“Ecco, a volte è successo che qualche compagno mi facesse qualche apprezzamento. Sui miei poteri e poi… non solo. Alcuni erano anche decisamente attraenti.. Non ho mai basato il mio criterio di scelta solo sul sesso, semplicemente se una persona mi attrae.. mi attrae. Indipendentemente dal sesso, razza, specie, colore. E quindi… beh, sai.. una cosa tira l’altra.. e a volte capitava di trovarsi da soli nelle docce.. o in qualche stanza a fare allenamento.. Ma al di là di qualche bacio o poco più non ho mai fatto niente. Non mi sentivo.. pronto. O forse semplicemente non erano le persone giuste.”

Shepard vide un lato di Kaidan che non conosceva. Un lato quasi fragile, dolce.. l’uomo che aveva davanti aveva messo a nudo una parte di sé molto privata e gli aveva aperto il suo cuore. All’improvviso provò un impulso irrefrenabile di toccarlo, abbracciarlo, trasmettergli quello che anche lui stava provando. Non importava l’esperienza. Quello che provava, che provavano entrambi, li avrebbe guidati.

Kaidan continuava a guardarlo con quegli occhi puri e al contempo la sua espressione trasudava un desiderio quasi incontrollabile L’aria stessa tra loro sembrava vibrare con un’intensità quasi elettrica. Forse era davvero così, Shepard non sapeva se Kaidan poteva (o voleva) tenere sotto controllo le sue capacità biotiche in momenti come quello..

Shepard posò una mano sul viso di Kaidan, mentre con l’altra lo sospinse dolcemente a sdraiarsi supino sul letto. Con movimenti lenti, calibrati, tolse la giacca di pelle che aveva indossato fino a quel momento e la posò sul pavimento accanto a lui. Poi si distese accanto a Kaidan e si spinse quasi sopra di lui. Vedere l’altro così indifeso, alla sua portata e disponibile a concedersi a lui gli trasmise una scossa di piacere che lo fece sussultare e trattenere il respiro. 

Kaidan, contagiato dall’eccitazione di Shepard, non riuscì a resistere all’impulso di toccare la pelle nuda delle braccia del compagno, che ora che aveva tolto la giacca indossava solo una leggera maglietta di cotone a mezze maniche. Quei muscoli scolpiti, la sua pelle morbida e calda… lo sfiorava con la punta delle dita, quasi come se temesse di potergli fare male o spaventarlo. 

Al contrario Shepard, incoraggiato dal gesto di Kaidan, spinse il suo corpo ancora più a contatto con l’altro, lasciando che le loro erezioni venissero a contatto, mentre il suo viso scese su quello di Kaidan cercando le sue labbra, la sua lingua, cercando di fondersi con lui. La sua lingua percorse le labbra dell’altro, poi il suo palato per poi giocare con la sua lingua, prima dolcemente, quasi ad esplorarsi a vicenda, poi in modo sempre più incontrollato e passionale.

Le emozioni che stava provando annientavano qualsiasi paura o pudore avesse avuto fino a quel momento. Le sue mani iniziarono a percorrere quel corpo che per la prima volta si trovava ad esplorare, al contempo così familiare ed estraneo… le curve del suo corpo erano così simili alle proprie, i suoi muscoli, la sua forza, tutto era così diverso.. 

Il calore che emanava il suo corpo era inebriante, così come inebriante era il suo profumo. Avvicinò il viso all’incavo tra la gola e la spalla di Kaidan e respirò il suo profumo. Kaidan a quel gesto sussultò e inarcò leggermente il corpo. Il suo bacino si trovò nuovamente aderente a quello di Shepard ed entrambi gemettero a quel contatto improvviso. Shepard spinse ancora di più il bacino contro l’erezione di Kaidan, strappandogli altri gemiti soffocati e facendo sì che il suo corpo, quasi involontariamente, rispondesse a quella pressione con movimenti lenti e misurati, ma che in entrambi provocarono un piacere quasi accecante.

“Ehi, Comandante” ansimò Kaidan, ancora una volta quel suo sorriso eccitato ed provocante ad increspargli le labbra “così non so quanto riuscirò a frenarmi”

Shepard frenò una risata. L’ironia che era sempre stata presente nel loro rapporto rimaneva costante e inalterata, aiutando a dissipare quel filo di imbarazzo anche ancora, ogni tanto, inevitabilmente si faceva notare. La situazione in sé era ai limiti dell’assurdo, non riusciva a credere che fosse successo tutto in così poco tempo e non riusciva a credere di desiderare così tanto qualcuno, di volerlo possedere, farlo suo, diventare una cosa sola con lui. Troppo, troppo tempo aveva negato i suoi sentimenti e ora che erano stati portati alla luce non riusciva più a frenarsi. Non voleva più frenarsi. 

“Allora non frenarti, Maggiore” Shepard gli lanciò uno sguardo molto, troppo provocante e in un attimo gli sfilò la maglia del completo militare da riposo che indossava. Non era la prima volta che vedeva il suo corpo nudo (beh, ancora non del tutto e già così si sentiva infiammare…) ma era la prima volta che aveva la possibilità di toccarlo. E non aspettò oltre.

Con tocco deciso iniziò ad accarezzare prima il petto, poi gli addominali per concludere sulla schiena di Kaidan, allacciandosi a lui in un abbraccio dolce ma deciso al tempo stesso, riprendendo il bacio che avevano interrotto poco prima. Con una sicurezza, che non aveva idea da dove venisse, lasciò che le sue mani percorressero ogni centimetro della sua pelle scoperta, per poi scendere alla cintura dei pantaloni, che slacciarono abilmente. Con foga mal dissimulata sbottonò i pantaloni e si fermò, il respiro affannato e lo sguardo infiammato. 

Sollevò la testa per incrociare lo sguardo di Kaidan, che era altrettanto acceso e impaziente. Questa volta furono le sue di mani a spogliare il corpo dell’altro. Lentamente, in modo decisamente sensuale, sfilò la maglietta, lasciando scoperto il torace scolpito di Shepard. Ancora con lentezza esasperante percorse con i palmi appoggiati sulla sua pelle l’intera lunghezza del torso, per raggiungere la cintura che slacciò con impazienza.

Nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di proseguire. Un po’ per paura di rischiare di fare qualcosa che l’altro non volesse, un po’ per paura di interrompere la magia di quel momento.. entrambi si erano fermati, ansimanti, con lo sguardo fisso l’uno sul corpo dell’altro, il desiderio che ormai era irrefrenabile e la consapevolezza di non sapere bene come muoversi da quel punto in poi.

Era strano, davvero strano, scoprirsi con occhi diversi, esplorare un’intimità che non avevano mai condiviso. Era come vedersi per la prima volta. Kaidan osservava Shepard quasi con curiosità, era una sensazione del tutto nuova, guardarlo in quel modo, vederlo così com’era davvero, chi era davvero, semplicemente umano, eccitato, di fronte a lui, senza buona parte dei suoi vestiti addosso. Shepard a sua volta, bloccatosi di fronte all’improvviso fermarsi dell’altro, lo guardava con uno sguardo innocente, quasi interrogativo. 

Kaidan gli sorrise, rassicurante, poi posò dolcemente una mano sul fianco sinistro di Shepard, mentre si teneva sollevato appoggiandosi al gomito, lo accarezzò per un istante e poi, mantenendo il contatto visivo, lasciò che la sua mano gli scivolasse dentro i pantaloni slacciati. Aveva quasi timore di spingersi troppo oltre, anche se gli occhi di Shepard ardevano del suo stesso desiderio. Sentì il calore della sua pelle attraverso il sottile tessuto dei boxer, il suo fianco muscoloso e magro, le ossa del suo bacino sporgenti e sensuali. Ogni suo minimo movimento produceva nell’altro una scossa di piacere, il suo respiro si faceva sempre più profondo e veloce.

Facendosi coraggio Kaidan fece scendere di poco i pantaloni sui fianchi dell’altro, che si arrese docilmente, con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro mozzato. La mano di Kaidan, insicura, scivolò lentamente dal fianco al membro di Shepard, ancora nascosto dal tessuto dei boxer, ma potè ugualmente percepirne il calore e..

“Ehi Comandante…” cercò di sdrammatizzare. Il momento era magico e intenso, ma l’imbarazzo, per quanto immensamente diminuito, in parte ancora aleggiava tra loro.

“Sta’ zitto e continua” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire con voce roca Shepard, senza aprire gli occhi. 

Un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Kaidan, che premette con più forza il palmo della sua mano sul membro dell’altro mentre si inclinava per poterlo baciare, questa volta con più dolcezza. Mentre la sua mano si muoveva con ritmo lento ma deciso baciò le sue labbra, la sua gola, per poi scendere a lambire un capezzolo. La risposta di Shepard non tardò ad arrivare, spalancando gli occhi inarcò il bacino e un gemito roco gli sfuggì dalle labbra, senza riuscire più quasi a respirare. Mai prima d’ora aveva provato qualcosa di così intenso, con nessuno. 

Kaidan si stava lasciando andare completamente, senza che neanche se ne fosse accorto i suoi impianti biotici istintivamente si erano attivati, al minimo, producendo il caratteristico ronzio e ondate di piacere molto più intenso ad entrambi. Qualche volta, quando si trovava da solo col suo desiderio, nella doccia o nel suo letto in cabina, gli era capitato di sperimentare gli effetti dei suoi impianti sul proprio fisico. Era come se amplificassero il piacere, una sorta di scossa elettrica tutt’altro che dolorosa, qualcosa di davvero unico ed estremamente eccitante.

Preso dal momento non si era reso conto di averli attivati anche adesso, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo e vide gli occhi spalancati di Shepard, ne prese immediatamente coscienza. Temeva di avergli trasmesso dolore e si bloccò all'istante. Shepard inspirò forte improvvisamente, come se uscisse da un’apnea e fissò lo sguardo in quello di Kaidan che, preoccupato, aveva posato una mano sulla sua guancia. 

“Shepard perdonami, non me ne ero accorto… non volevo…”

Shepard riprese fiato ancora un secondo. Poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Non mi avevi detto di sapere fare una cosa del genere, Maggiore” un sorriso sghembo si dipinse sulle sue labbra. Tutta la tensione si era dispersa in un attimo. Entrambi scoppiarono in una risata sincera, ogni segnale di imbarazzo dissolto nei loro sorrisi.

“Direi che questo è un bonus di cui potremo approfittare… in futuro” disse Kaidan portandosi sopra il corpo di Shepard e muovendo con decisione il proprio bacino su quello dell’altro, lo sguardo lascivo e sicuro. “Per oggi abbiamo già molte nuove sensazioni da scoprire, Comandante..”. Una spinta più decisa del suo bacino costrinse Shepard a lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito più forte, che non fece che eccitare ancora di più Kaidan.

Shepard spinse Kaidan via dal proprio corpo premendo con una mano sul suo petto. Accarezzò i suoi addominali, poi la sua mano si portò senza alcuna esitazione sull’erezione dell’altro, stringendola dolcemente ma con decisione. Questa volta fu il turno di Kaidan di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito soffocato. Shepard, abituato a prendere il comando, lasciò scivolare la mano nei boxer dell’altro. Il contatto con la sua pelle nuda gli trasmise un brivido, istintivamente spinse il bacino contro la coscia di Kaidan. Per qualche secondo continuò ad accarezzare il membro di Kaidan, poi decise che era arrivato il momento di andare oltre. Guardando Kaidan negli occhi gli sfilò il resto dei vestiti che ancora indossava, poi si portò sopra di lui, lasciando che Kaidan, come meglio poteva da quella posizione, facesse lo stesso con lui.

Shepard chinò la testa per baciare Kaidan, stringendo le mani tra i suoi corti capelli neri, mordendo delicatamente il suo labbro inferiore, poi si sollevò e, sfiorando appena la pelle del compagno, raggiunse nuovamente la sua erezione. Uno sguardo, carico di desiderio, quasi a voler chiedere il permesso, poi spostò il proprio peso sulle ginocchia e le proprie labbra quasi a contatto con la pelle liscia e tesa del membro di Kaidan. Il suo respiro caldo sulla sua pelle trasmise un brivido a Kaidan, che gemette e inarcò il bacino in risposta. 

Shepard non si scostò a quel contatto improvviso e lasciò che le sue labbra venissero a contatto con la pelle morbida del bacino dell’altro. Baciò la sporgenza dell’osso, poi chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare al puro istinto. La punta della lingua percorse la pelle delicata fino alla base dell’erezione, per poi risalire lungo la sua interezza. Sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi prese tra le labbra la punta del membro di Kaidan, lasciando che il resto scivolasse delicatamente nella sua bocca. Quel gesto, quasi inaspettato così improvviso, provocò un grido soffocato in Kaidan. Shepard spalancò gli occhi e il suo sguardo si fissò in quello del compagno, mentre, vedendo il desiderio e il piacere ardere nei suoi occhi, a sua volta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Per qualche istante ancora Shepard continuò ad esplorare quelle nuove sensazioni, poi Kaidan lo bloccò.

“Ehi, Shepard… se continui così non credo che riuscirò.. a.. ehm, trattenermi a lungo” sorrise, quasi nuovamente imbarazzato. Il sorriso venne immediatamente ricambiato, mentre Shepard si sollevava nuovamente alla sua altezza, per poterlo baciare ancora, e ancora, mentre le mani di entrambi scivolavano con sempre maggiore naturalezza sui loro corpi, imparando a conoscere ogni curva, ogni muscolo, ogni cicatrice.  
Kaidan si rese conto che, tra i due, pur non essendosi mai spinto molto avanti, era lui ad avere maggiore esperienza. Con questa consapevolezza percorse con le labbra la lunghezza del busto di Shepard, per ricambiare le sensazioni che lui gli aveva regalato. Sentire il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra era qualcosa di sopraffacente. Con la sicurezza dettata dall’istinto prese il membro di Shepard, rigido e chiaramente già al limite, tra le labbra, lasciando che la lingua ne percorresse il diametro, per poi muovere la testa con un ritmo lento ma deciso. Shepard, completamente abbandonato al piacere, con la testa inclinata all’indietro e gli occhi socchiusi e il respiro affannato, era di per sé una visione che stava portando da sola al limite anche Kaidan. 

Il Comandante, consapevole di non poter resistere oltre, afferrò i capelli di Kaidan e, ridacchiando in maniera provocante, lo trascinò con forza al livello del suo viso. Senza neanche lasciargli il tempo di riprendere fiato lo baciò con foga, la sua lingua si fece breccia quasi con violenza tra le sue labbra e il bacio si fece profondo ed estremamente passionale. Kaidan, persa ormai qualsiasi capacità di mettere freno ai propri desideri, afferrò una mano di Shepard e la portò con decisione oltre la base della propria erezione, in modo che il palmo della sua mano si trovasse a contatto coi suoi testicoli e la punta della dita si trovasse a sfiorare la sua apertura. Sentì Shepard irrigidirsi leggermente a questo contatto, ma spingendo il suo bacino contro la sua mano e gemendo in modo quasi gutturale accanto all’orecchio dell’altro fece sì che ogni barriera tra loro crollasse inesorabilmente. 

“Sei sicuro, Kaidan?”. Lo sguardo di Shepard era interrogativo ma anche carico di un’eccitazione che Kaidan non gli aveva mai visto negli occhi. Era sicuro? Come mai era stato in tutta la sua vita. Era sicuro di voler sentire il corpo di quell’uomo, che amava come non aveva mai amato nessuno in tutta la sua vita, dentro di sé, voleva potersi sentire una cosa unica con lui. Anche se sapeva che questo avrebbe comportato un prezzo da pagare perché.. beh, anche per lui era la prima volta.

“Hai.. ehm…” Shepard non gli diede il tempo di finire la richiesta che, allungandosi a cercare qualcosa nel cassetto del comodino accanto al letto, gli allungò un tubetto di gel trasparente. Ancora una volta un sorriso timido balenò negli occhi di Kaidan, Shepard gli accarezzò il viso e gli diede sorridendo un bacio sulla fronte, in un gesto di dolcezza e confidenza che stupì Kaidan e fece nuovamente perdere un colpo al suo cuore. 

Con una dolcezza disarmante, ma anche una decisione che aveva un sapore decisamente militaresco, Shepard aprì il palmo della mano di Kaidan e vi spremette un po’ del gel trasparente, portandogli poi la mano a posarsi sul proprio membro e guidandola con movimenti lenti e decisi. Quindi spremette una maggiore quantità di gel sul proprio palmo e, guardando Kaidan negli occhi, aspettando una sua conferma, diresse la propria mano nella posizione di prima, con le dita a premere leggermente sulla sua apertura. Kaidan inspirò profondamente e annuì leggermente sostenendo lo sguardo di Shepard e continuando a muovere la mano sulla sua erezione, cercando di distrarsi dalla sensazione di disagio che iniziava a pervaderlo. 

Shepard spinse con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace la punta del dito medio nell’apertura stretta di Kaidan, arrestandosi appena sentì il compagno irrigidirsi e inspirare con forza. Lo guardò nuovamente negli occhi, con aria quasi smarrita. Kaidan, nonostante il dolore, non riuscì a trattenere una risata nel leggere lo sguardo disorientato di Shepard, il che allentò la tensione che si era inevitabilmente creata e fece rilassare entrambi. E rilassarsi aiutò molto, moltissimo Kaidan.. ad ogni spinta di Shepard riusciva a concentrarsi e rilassarsi sempre di più, il dolore lasciava sempre più spazio a violente scosse di piacere e l’eccitazione ormai era alle stelle.. perché sì, nonostante il dolore questa era la cosa più dannatamente eccitante che avesse mai provato nella sua vita.

Quando si sentì pronto Kaidan bloccò la mano di Shepard, inchiodando i suoi occhi a quelli di lui, in una tacita richiesta. Shepard, emozionato e spaventato al tempo stesso, ancora una volta spremette una buona quantità di gel sulla sua mano, distribuendola poi sulla propria erezione e ancora sull’apertura di Kaidan. Nel mentre si chiedeva quale potesse essere la posizione meno dolorosa per Kaidan.. Quasi gli avesse letto nella mente Kaidan, ancora sdraiato supino, gli fece scivolare una mano dietro la nuca e lo tirò in basso verso di sé, sollevando le gambe.

“Sicuro..?” ancora esitante Shepard avvicinò il bacino a quello di Kaidan, il quale annuì silenziosamente ma senza più traccia di timore o imbarazzo.

“Fermami quando.. senti.. quando vuoi” tagliò corto Shepard, incerto ma ormai incapace di trattenersi oltre. Vedere Kaidan in quella posizione, indifeso ed eccitato, leggergli quel desiderio negli occhi era qualcosa che aveva annientato qualsiasi capacità di raziocinio lo avesse frenato fino a quel momento. 

Lentamente ma con fermezza lasciò che il suo membro lo penetrasse. Era incredibilmente stretto, una sensazione di un’intensità mai provata, un’ondata di piacere gli risalì dal centro del ventre per tutto il corpo. Kaidan ancora una volta inspirò con forza, trattenendo il respiro e reclinando all’indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi con forza. Una sensazione stranissima, un insieme in ugual misura di dolore accecante e altrettanto accecante piacere, risucchiò l’aria dai suoi polmoni. Shepard si bloccò, dandogli tempo di abituarsi. Quando Kaidan si fu un minimo abituato a quella nuova sensazione annuì debolmente, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Shepard e sollevando la testa in modo da poter appoggiare il viso nell’incavo tra la sua spalla e il collo, respirandone il profumo, assaggiando il sapore salato della sua pelle.

Shepard spinse ancora più a fondo, sempre con molta attenzione. Poi, con lentezza, iniziò a spingere ritmicamente, rispettando le risposte che sentiva dal corpo di Kaidan. Solo quando sentì che il suo corpo non era più irrigidito dal dolore iniziò a lasciarsi andare, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte. Kaidan, completamente annientato dalla tempesta di sensazioni che lo sconvolgevano, spinse con forza le unghie nelle spalle di Shepard, accendendolo ulteriormente, quindi Shepard, ormai al limite, appoggiò il peso su un avambraccio mentre con la mano libera ne afferrò una di Kaidan e la guidò verso il suo stesso membro. Kaidan, sorpreso, aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, interrogativo. Shepard gli sorrise e guidò la sua mano a masturbarsi, tenendo la propria mano sopra quella di lui e decidendo il ritmo, cercando di sincronizzarlo con quello delle proprie spinte. 

La sensazione era sconvolgentemente elettrizzante per entrambi, qualcosa di troppo eccitante per poter essere sostenuta a lungo. Ancora poche spinte e Shepard si abbandonò al piacere, non riuscendo a trattenere un urlo soffocato – ma non troppo - mentre veniva dentro Kaidan. Il piacere che lo pervase fu accecante, lo costrinse a fermarsi del tutto per riuscire anche solo a riprendere a respirare. 

Sentendo che anche Kaidan era prossimo all’orgasmo, percependo le contrazioni che iniziavano a stringerlo ritmicamente e prolungavano immensamente il suo piacere, riprese a masturbarlo insieme a lui, sostenendo il suo sguardo, mentre il sudore imperlava la sua fronte e il suo respiro era ancora affannato. Una visione che Kaidan riuscì a sostenere solo per pochi attimi, prima di venire a sua volta, spargendo il proprio seme sul proprio corpo e quello di Shepard.

Entrambi sudati, stanchi, ansimanti, si guardarono ancora una volta negli occhi, leggendo l’uno nello sguardo dell’altro qualcosa di talmente profondo, talmente appagante che riuscirono solo a sorridersi, finalmente sereni. Finalmente insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la seconda fanfiction che ho scritto, quindi abbiate pazienza, so di non essere una scrittrice, scrivere fanfiction smut poi sembra semplice ma tentare di scrivere di queste cose tentando di non essere volgari è tutt'altro che semplice... ma amo talmente questa coppia che non ho potuto fare a meno di scrivere qualcosa su di loro, è stato più forte di me!


End file.
